Pintel
Pintel (*1687''siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik)'' ist ein Pirat auf der Black Pearl. Er ist immer mit seinem Neffen Ragetti zusammen zu sehen. Biografie Vergangenheit Gemeinsam mit seinem Neffen (siehe Hinter den Kulissen) Ragetti wurde Pintel von der Royal Navy schanghait und zum Dienst auf einem Kriegsschiff gezwungen. Nach einem Jahr, in dem sie unwürdig behandelt wurden, miserable Verpflegung erhielten und sich zu Tode langweilten, desertierten sie und wurden Piraten auf der Black Pearl. Fluch der Karibik Pintel diente bis zur Meuterei unter Captain Jack Sparrow auf der Black Pearl, danach unter Captain Hector Barbossa. Er erscheint erstmals, als die Piraten Port Royal angreifen und er führt die Gruppe an, die das Haus des Gouverneurs stürmt und Elizabeth gefangen nimmt. In der Seeschlacht zwischen der Black Pearl und der HMS Interceptor feuert Pintel einen Kettenschuss ab, zwei miteinander durch eine Kette verbundene Kanonenkugeln, der den Fockmast der HMS Interceptor zerschmettert und so die Flucht der Brigg unmöglich macht. thumb|Pintel als Skelett|left|333x333px Später gibt er den übrigen Piraten Gelegenheit, die HMS Dauntless zu entern, indem er mit Ragetti die Crew der Dauntless in Frauenkleidern ablenkt. Nachdem der Fluch gebrochen ist, werden sie gefangen genommen und eingekerkert. Legend of the Aztec Idol! Bo'sun, Pintel und Ragetti können aus dem Kerker fliehen. Sie nehmen die Leiche von Koehler mit zur Isla de Muerta, um ihn wiederzubeleben und um selbst wieder zu Skeletten zu werden. Es gelingt, sie werden wieder unsterblich. Danach reisen sie zum Aztekenreich, um dort eine Statue zu stehlen, doch Jack Sparrow kann sie daran hindern und den Fluch erneut brechen, sodass Koehler wieder tot ist. Fluch der Karibik 2 Pintel und Ragetti sind aus dem Kerker von Port Royal entkommen und haben gehört, dass die Black Pearl auf der Insel Pelegosto gestrandet ist. Sie machen sich mit einem Beiboot und mit Poochie auf den Weg zur Insel. Als sie dort ankommen, wollen sie zu zweit das Schiff stehlen und damit weitersegeln. Sie schaffen es nicht, bevor Will mit der restlichen Crew zum Schiff kommt. Pintel sagt, dass sie das Schiff für Will und die anderen klar machen wollten. Sie gehen ohne weitere Fragen auf das Schiff und sind in der Crew. Sie fahren zum gesunkenen Schiff mit und machen Will das Beiboot bereit. Pintel und die anderen werden beauftragt, die Lampen zu löschen. Als die Dutchman Crew auf die Pearl kommt, bedrohen die Matrosen Pintel und die anderen. Um 99 Seelen zu holen, fahren Pintel und Ragetti nach Tortuga mit. Danach rudern Pintel und Ragetti mit Jack, Elizabeth und James Norrington zur Isla Cruces um das Herz von Davy Jones zu finden. Pintel und Ragetti bewachen das Boot, bis sie plötzlich die Flying Dutchman sehen und davonlaufen. Schließlich kommen sie auf die Idee, die Truhe für ihre eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen und laufen mit der Truhe in den Dschungel. Im Dschungel verfolgt Elizabeth sie. Die Matrosen der Flying Dutchman ''wollen ihnen die Truhe abjagen. Nach einem langen Kampf überleben alle. Pintel und Ragetti bleiben auf Pearl. Beide werden während des Kampfes gegen den Kraken als Kanoniere eingesetzt. Sie gehen mit den restlichen Überlebenden in ein Beiboot und fahren mit ihnen zu Tia Dalma. Pintel und Ragetti sind wie die anderen einverstanden, Jack aus dem Reich der Toten zu holen. Am Ende der Welt Pintel und Ragetti machen sich mit den anderen nach Singapur auf, um die Mao Kun Karte zu holen. Sie sind mit Gibbs, Marty und Cotton unter Sao Fengs Badehaus, um Barbossa und Elizabeth Waffen hochzuwerfen, falls Sao Feng sie töten will. Als Sao Feng später den Badehaus-Piraten befiehlt, die Waffen zu zücken, werfen Pintel und Ragetti vom Heizungskeller durch den Fußboden Schwerter hoch. Als die EITC das Badehaus stürmt, kämpfen auch Pintel und Ragetti mit. Als sie die Karte bekommen haben machen sie sich auf den Weg zu ''Davy Jones' Locker. Nach einer langen Reise in Jones' Reich angekommen, segeln sie mit Jack wieder zurück ins Reich der Lebenden, um mit Jack den Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft einzuberufen. Auf der Schiffbruchinsel muss Ragetti sein Holzauge Barbossa geben, weil es dessen Acht-Reales-Silbermünze ist, die er nun als Beleg für seine Zugehörigkeit zum Hohen Rat benötigt. Nach langen Verhandlungen will der Hohe Rat gegen die Company kämpfen. Pintel und Ragetti sind auf der Black Pearl als Kanoniere stationiert. Sie überleben den Kampf und segeln mit Jack und den anderen weiter. Als Barbossa auf Tortuga erneut die Black Pearl übernimmt und Jack und Gibbs dort zurücklässt, bleiben Pintel und Ragetti an Bord und segeln mit den anderen unter Barbossa weiter. Aber beide haben Zweifel daran, dass es richtig ist, Jack wieder zurückzulassen. Sein weiteres Schicksal ist unbekannt. Persönlichkeit Pintel gerät mit Ragetti oft in Diskussionen, die meistens irrelevant sind. Er ist loyal Barbossa gegenüber, hat aber großen Respekt vor Jack Sparrow und findet es nicht gut, dass sie Jack ein zweites Mal zurücklassen. Er hat die Reise zum Ende der Welt auch nur mitgemacht, da er Jack vermisst hat. Aussehen Pintel hat ausfallende lange graue Haare und einen Bart. Er trägt eine Jacke und ein nicht zugeknöpftes weißes Hemd, sodass sein Bauch frei ist, darüber trägt er ein Schulterbandelier. Fähigkeiten und Waffen *'Kämpfer': Pintel ist ein erfahrener Kämpfer, normalerweise kämpft er mit Entermessern, aber bei dem Kampf auf Isla Cruces nachdem er Elizabeth sein Schwert überlassen hat, setzt er den Kampf sehr effizient fort und benutzt dabei nur die Truhe, einen Riemen und ein Netz. Er benutzt zudem Steinschlosspistolen. Hierzu ist anzumerken, dass Pintel eine doppelläufige Pistole benutzt, wie unschwer zu erkennen ist, als er sie auf Jack Sparrow richtet. *'Kanonier': Er ist ein erfahrener Kanonier, auf seiner Treffsicherheit sich Barbossa schon im ersten Teil verlässt, als er den Fockmast der ''HMS Interceptor'' zerschießen und auf die er auch zurückgreift, als sich in der Schlacht am Strudel die Großmasten der ''Black Pearl'' und der Flying Dutchman verhaken und Barbossa ihm befiehlt, die Masten mit einem Kettenschuss zu trennen. Hinter den Kulissen *Darsteller Lee Arenberg wird von Jan Spitzer synchronisiert. *Auf keinem der Schiffe, auf denen Pintel fährt, wird eine besondere Funktion für ihn ausdrücklich erwähnt. Es ist aber denkbar, dass er auf der Black Pearl unter Hector Barbossa Bootsmann ist, da er bei Kampf gegen die HMS Interceptor die Piratenflagge hisst. Das Hissen der Flagge gehört zu den Aufgaben des Bootsmanns. *Mit Ragetti dient er – ähnlich wie Mullroy und Murtogg – als comic-relief-Charaktere, die durch ihre Dämlichkeit für witzige Situationen sorgen, um Dramatik abzubauen. *Der Umstand, dass Ragetti Pintels Neffe ist, wurde von Lee Arenberg und Mackenzie Crook als passable (und jugendfreie) Hintergrundstory der beiden sehr nahe verbundenen Charaktere entwickelt und diese Hintergrundstory von der Produktion auch akzeptiert, obwohl in keinem der Filme oder auf den DVDs veröffentlichten Kommentare darauf angespielt wird oder es eine Bestätigung von dort gibt. Laut Arenberg heißt Ragetti Terry mit Vornamen, er selbst Abner; Ragetti ist der Sohn seiner Schwester.Interview mit Lee Arenberg vor der Veröffentlichung von Fluch der Karibik 2. Zitate Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Nebencharakter (wichtig) Kategorie:Bootsmann Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Hector Barbossa Kategorie:Crew der Hai Peng Kategorie:Mitglied der kunterbunten Crew Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Seemann Kategorie:Skelette